Superheroine
Superhero is a character who is noted for feats of courage and nobility and who usually has a colorful name and costume which serve to conceal their true identity, and abilities beyond those of normal human beings. A female superhero is called a superheroine (although this term has fallen out of favor in the modern era). The word superhero originated with Superman, who debuted in 1938, and the stories of superheroes - ranging from episodic adventures to decades-long sagas - have become an entire genre of fiction. Alter egos of superheroines *'Abigail Boylen': : Universe: Earth-616, : Origin: Discovered by aircraft pilots while she was out on a joyride of her newly-developed powers. *'Abigail Miller': : Current Alias: Chosen One, : Universe: Earth-20030209, : Origin: The origin of Abby is unknown. Ancient texts prophesied her existence. (The Chaste and the Hand wanted her to be the ultimate fighter, causing war and death.) *'Aerika Harkness': : Current Alias: Crimson Curse, : Universe: Earth-982, : Origin: Witch. * Aimee Davignon: '''Aimee is the superpowered cousin of CJ with a big heart. She has a main enemy named Voldo. He keeps defeated CJ and Aimee must stop him. She wears a purple t shirt with a tiger on her shirt, hot pants, black shoes (white shoes in SCV), white socks (black socks in SCV). In Soul Calibur 3 and 4, she wears a purple t shirt, black skirt, white sock and black shoes. As always she has brown long hair. Her husband and the other are prisoners becuase of Voldo. She is turned into a bubble guppy by Distille. And she is turned into a pony by Princess Celestia when she and all other characters walked to the portal that Celestia made. '''Abilities: '''Aimee has the ability to fly through the sky and in space. She can also float in the sky as well. Aimee flies away in every ending of the OVA, Soul Calibur series, etc. She can be invulnable. She can use her agility when she flies into the sky to dodge her enemies. She can fly without wings in her pony form along with Susan Hurley, Victoria, Michelle, Super Kate, Erika, Cheryl, Karolina Dean and Julie Power. ''Aimee vs Voldo (Superheroine 69) '' Aimee has first seen flying through the sky. She then floats to the ground. Aimee walks to Voldo's hideout. Voldo was looking at the captured Yoshimitsu then he noticed Aimee was confronting Voldo. She fights Voldo. Voldo blasts Aimee but she is to invulnable to be hurt. Voldo gets mad and attacks her again but she uses agility to dodge. He teleports away. Aimee flies through the roof and follows Voldo. she fights him again. Voldo attempts to attack Aimee but jumps into the sky, lunges at him like a slingshot. Voldo is dazed then Aimee knocks him out cold. CJ and the others cheered for Aimee and she smiles and said "Voldo is gone, arrested, thank you everyone,goodbye CJ, bye everyone" CJ said "Bye Aimee" and gives her a big hearted hug. After that, Aimee then flies away into the sky. *'''Alice : Real name: Resident Evil: Apocalypse is the first instance of the spoken use of Alice as the character's name. In Apocalypse, for a brief moment in the film, a document is shown having Alice's name as Janus Prospero. According to the Apocalypse and Resident Evil: Extinction websites, and a promotional document released by Screen Gems called The Raccoon City Times, Alice is a nickname and Janus Prospero is the character's real name; :this is never further explored or mentioned in any of the films. In the novel, her name is revealed to be Alice Abernathy, and like Prospero, it was never explored in any of the films. :Resident Evil, Alice is the primary heroine of the Resident Evil film series. Alice plays the principal role in each film, the storylines all somewhat revolving around her and the struggle with the company she used to work for. In Resident Evil, she is displayed as suffering from amnesia. : Abilities: Alice's superhuman abilities, as well as the use of various styles of martial arts and gun play have made her an almost super hero style of character and has one "cheering for her instead of wondering how the world she managed to suddenly become Spider-Man." For example, in Apocalypse, after her exposure to the T-virus, she displayed psychic powers and was able to use those powers to kill a security guard with a glance (through a monitor). She also had the ability to jump long distances as seen in her initial confrontation with Nemesis. In Extinction, her powers had developed further, for example, she displays even greater control over her telekinesis. *'Cindy Simpson': : Current Alias: Arisia (The Green Lantern of Graxos IV) (DC Comics). *'Betty Kane': original name, : but Also called: Barbara Gordon, Helena Bertinelli, Cassandra Cain and Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe. : Current Alias: Batgirl (DC Comics). *'Natalia Romanova': :The Black Widow: is the name of two fictional super-spy characters in the Marvel Comics universe. : Also cold: Natasha Romanoff (Romanova lost the title of Black Widow to a younger Russian spy, Yelena Belova). : Current Alias: Black Widow *'Jaime Sommers': : Current Alias: The Bionic Woman, (Jaime Sommers, nearly was killed in a skydiving accident, and was rebuilt by Oscar Goldman and Dr. Rudy Wells. As the result of her surgical implantation, Jaime Sommers had amplified hearing, a greatly strengthened right arm, and enhanced legs, enabling her to run faster than a speeding car.) The Bionic Woman is an American television series which spun off from The Six Million Dollar Man. *'Dinah': : Current Alias: Black Canary, she was a member of the Justice Society of America. The first superhero team to appear in comic books. In the 1980s, the character's history was rewritten to make her two entities: : Dinah Drake Lance, who took part in Golden Age adventures and married Gotham City detective Larry Lance, and their daughter Dinah Laurel Lance, who has appeared in modern stories. (Black Canary is being referred to as "The Blonde Bombshell.") *'Boodikka': well-muscled humanoid alien female with pink skin and reddish black hair. Her name is a play on the ancient British warrior-queen Boudicca. : First appearance: Green Lantern (3rd series) #20 became a Green Lantern in #23 (March 1992). (DC Comics.) See also: *Portrayal of women in comics *Feminist film theory Fictional Universes: *'Earth-616' In the fictional Marvel Comics multiverse, Earth-616 or Earth 616 is the name used to identify the primary continuity in which most Marvel Comics titles take place. *'Earth-20030209' This is the earth designation for the universe the Daredevil and Elektra movies take place in. *'Earth-982' In the MC2 Universe (aka Earth-982) the Age of Heroes (the boom of super-hero activity generally marked by the first appearance of the Fantastic Four) happened about 15 years earlier on the Marvel Universes' sliding timescale. Pragmatically speaking, this means that most of the events, history, and character history associated with the heroes of Earth-616 happened 15 years before they would have on Earth-616, but the overall political, technological, and sociological progress of the world is exactly concurrent with Earth-616. As such, a lot of the superheroes of the past have either grown up, grown old, or retired, and now new groups, new Superheroines and superheroes are proving themselves in protecting the world. By this time, Spider-Man has retired, having lost his leg in the final battle with Norman Osborn following the Gathering of Five. Captain America is finally starting to feel his age slow him down, and the Fantastic Four has now become the Fantastic Five. Younger heroes like Nova have become seasoned veterans, while others such as Cassie Lang and Kristoff Vernard have risen to prominence. Category:Fictional Super Women Warriors And Goddesses